


星星不会说话

by FirstFive



Category: DCU (Comics), Supersons
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFive/pseuds/FirstFive
Summary: 练笔短打





	

**Author's Note:**

> ·想吃软绵绵的肉，PWP还是NC-17？一个练笔短打（写完以后发现是篇不知所言的作文【。】凑合看_(:з」∠)_）  
> ·可以啪的年纪  
> ·注意避雷

Jon在看着他。用他湿漉漉的，像猫儿一样的蓝眼睛。  
Jon把眼泪留在眼眶里，这让他的眼睛看起来像是缀满了星星夜空，又像漩涡，一刻不停地吸取着Damian的注意力。  
Damian盯着他的眼睛，一口一口嘬着Jon的嘴唇。吃过糖果的嘴巴甜极了，香极了，Damian再嘬几口，再亲吻几下，Jon就会被他变成一个巨大的属于他的糖果——或许他已经是了，而拥有糖果的Damian，正小心翼翼地品尝着这独一无二的甜美。  
没有什么地方比他们现在所在之处更安全了，他们不会被任何人发现，也不会被任何人听到一点点声响。这里有他们喜欢的游戏，他们爱吃的零食，他们的衣服——这是属于他们两个人的地方。  
Damian对此很满意，他迫不及待地把Jon带到他们秘密据点，无不自豪地给他看所有所有的事物，而Jon呢，就挂着灿烂的，纯良的笑脸，拥抱他，用世上所有赞美的话语形容他。  
他应该得到的一颗糖果。于是Damian理所应当的吻了Jon。  
但总是有声音在说要奖励更多，更多。或许是风吹动窗帘时轻飘飘留下的密语，又或是角落里窃窃私语的小虫子，当壁炉里的木柴噼噼啪啪地催促时，那颗拥有蓝眼睛的糖果带着人畜无害的笑容再次奖励了他。  
好吧。好吧。Damian想，这可是你要给我的。  
于是Damian把自己的手变成滑溜溜的小鱼，让它顺着Jon的衣领窜进他的身体里去，在Jon光滑的肌肤上摆动鱼尾，轻轻晃动鱼鳍。壁炉里的火焰映在Damian的眼睛里，而Damian看着因为狡猾的鱼咯咯笑个不停的Jon。  
哦，还有Jon脸上开出来的鲜艳的小花朵。  
那可真好看。  
那可真好看。  
Jon抓住那条鱼，蓝眼睛像海一样，他看着Damian，看着他眼里头的火。Jon开始吐泡泡。透明的，轻柔的，易碎的泡泡。它们落在Damian的脸上，额头上，鼻子上，嘴巴上，它们挤进那团火里头，“噗”地一声跟那团火融为一体。  
这代表着Damian可以更进一步的向他的朋友索取更多，或许不光是手变成鱼，其他的什么玩意儿也可以——包括他自己。  
Damian放心大胆地开始拉近与Jon的距离。他剥去禁锢他的外壳，还有Jon的，尽管Jon捂着脸不许Damian看他开着小花朵的脸蛋儿，尽管Jon看起来仍然想缩在自己安全的壳里头，但Damian知道Jon已经迫不及待要跑出来见他了。  
你问他怎么知道？  
他的鱼儿徜徉在大海。  
“别。”Damian说，“让我看着你。”  
Jon不作声，他仍然捂着脸，但更鲜艳的花朵却从指缝里中间溜出来，跑到Damian的眼前索取火焰。那鲜红一路向下蔓延，像是春天里争相开放的花朵。而Damian呢，他虔诚的去吻这些花，一朵朵，一枝枝。舔弄吮吸生出樱桃的地方，施展魔法让它们更加甜美可口。Jon便开始化身百灵鸟，为Damian唱婉转的歌。  
“真好听。”Damian笑道。但小鸟却不再开口。  
许是红了脸吧。  
Damian亲吻着Jon，把他生出的糖果留在嘴巴里。Jon抬起下巴叫了他的名字，柔柔的，软软的，像刚出生的猫儿一样。Damian的手指拂过山丘，挺进沟壑，Jon还在唤他的名字，一声接一声，像幼猫还未收起的爪子，逮准他最柔软的肌肤轻轻划弄。  
心痒难耐。  
Damian浅吻着Jon，恋人间低柔絮语使Jon化成一滩春水。他们在大海中浮沉，Jon就在大米耳边吐露春风，哼哼唧唧的，像撒娇的小鹿，或者是小狗。无论是哪一种，Damian都会将Jon拥在怀里头，细细密密的亲吻他，让他变成一棵樱桃树。  
“Damian，Damian……”Jon嘤咛着，任由Damian变成一条滑头的鱼游进他的身体里。那条鱼搅得他酥酥麻麻的，他无法忍住自己在Damian的逗弄下发出的声音，他攀附在Damian身上，吻去他身上甘甜的汗珠，同时也一声接一声地叫着他的名字，黏得更加紧密。也不知道是想要Damian带他离开浮沉的大海，还是想要与他一同栽进深海里头去。  
但这又有什么关系呢？  
那是Damian呀。  
这是Jon呀。  
Damian盯着Jon心想。他晃动一下，Jon哼唧一声，隐忍的，将那些美妙的曲调藏在嘴巴里，藏在喉咙里。于是他俯下身子，把那精致的匣门打开，让那些音乐倾泄而出，同那风，同那虫鸣，同那噼噼啪啪燃烧的柴火，同他们身体奏出的旋律，甚至是同天上眨眼的星星一起，在这个晚上，放肆大胆的与空气舞蹈。  
Damian觉得眼前发白，Jon也在同一时刻仰起脖子以高亢的音符结束了他们这一次的亲密交流。  
Jon吧嗒吧嗒地掉眼泪，Damian含在嘴巴里，那便成了珍珠。  
他们张开枝叶缠绕着对方，在彼此间埋下火种，又用湿漉漉的吻去侍候它。  
Damian亲吻着安静蜷缩在他怀里的糖果。

无人看到，无人听到，无人知道。  
天与地，你与我，再无其他。


End file.
